ghostsona_ghorytimefandomcom-20200214-history
Vega McDane
Vega McDane was an American hippie on a tour of Europe when she overdosed on drugs on the Button House grounds in the '70s. Appearance Physical Appearance Vega is about 6 ft and about 150 lbs~ Her black hair is shaved on the sides and back, and is usually up in a scrunchie. She has pale olive skin. Vega died in a white tee shirt with a tie-dyed peace sign, green suspenders and very high-waisted bell-bottom jeans. She also wears a green flannel with some patches and badges on it, and brown flip flops. Personality She wants friends and possibly a partner but she’s more focused on being kind to others. She feels she didn’t move on because she wasn’t a good person in life. She’s kinda twitchy and scratches at her arms when she’s nervous. History Vega McDane is an American lesbian from the '70s, who overdosed on acid, whilst her van was parked on the edges of Button House grounds, where she was camping for a while. She stays in the van because she feels that if she just thinks about why she is a ghost long enough, than she’ll figure out a way to come back to life or move on. The house is too hectic to try and figure out her existence. After Pat died he spent the first month with Vega just sort of sitting and not talking much in the van. The van was parked there when Vega needed a place to camp out for a bit, but after she happened to die there, no one came for the van. They did bury her body at a local cemetery. Strengths and Weaknesses Vega probably has selective mutism, and is very quiet around people she has just met. After warming up to strangers she gets a little more verbal. Relationships with the canon Ghosts She has met the Captain once but they only spoke that one time. She thinks of him as overall an ok guy, but he needs to give peace a chance. She watched Pat die and was there to help him after he died, so she’s close to Pat. She thinks Pat is a great guy and she loves him like a brother. Robin visits her once in awhile but she can’t quite tell what he is saying most of the time so she just makes sounds that seem right and tells him to come back soon. She saw Humphrey’s body walk out towards her one time and directed it back to the house. She is aware that Thomas, Mary, and Julian exist but they’ve never interacted. Special Ability So far, Vega isn't aware if she possesses any Special Abilities. Skills - Trivia * She probably would have a crush on Alison too if they met. * She has never seen friends but would say she’s like Joey or Ross. * If she knew sign language she would use it. * Her gravestone names her as “Jane Doe, June 1975”. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts